Winter Formal
by Kandell
Summary: This is an AU sequel to my story Homecoming, except it focuses on Taang instead of Zutara. PLEASE REVIEW! From the author formerly known as zutarataang4eva.


Winter Formal

ATLA AU

Terra Befong is a new student at Bender High. When Winter Formal comes around, she finds herself dateless, but it doesn't really bother her. So why the heck is Andrew McAir hanging around?

Hi, my name's Terra. I'm a freshman at Bender High. A transfer to be precise. Today is my first day, and I'm sort of nervous. I don't want to get special treatment or anything, but at the same time I don't want to be fresh meat for the student body. Oh well, I guess this is what comes with being blind.

So, 8 am and I'm late for class. It's not MY fault I can't read the classroom numbers! Anyway, I'm into gym class. My favorite subject. The one place I can show off my true talents. I find my way to the locker room, find my locker, change into some shorts and a t-shirt, and I'm off to the gym with the rest of the girls. I don't think any of the other girls have noticed I'm blind yet. See, my other senses are so tuned that I can practically see through all of my other senses. Kinda like Daredevil. Anyway, the entire class is in the gym, and the teachers are about to tell us what we're doing today.

"Alright, we're gonna play dodge ball today. Split up into two teams," Mr. Roku called out to us. I stepped into the line, where team captains were about to pick their favorites. I heard name's being called, until I realized I was one of two people left. Great, I was gonna be the last one picked.

"I pick-the new girl," it came from one of the team captains. The boy. I walked over toward the voice.

"Fine, I'll take Wickers," the other captain said, obviously indifferent.

"Alright, get set up," the teachers called.

We all walked to our sides, ready to start the game. The whistle blew and everyone went running forward for the balls. Well, not EVERYONE. I stayed behind, seeing as how I was, well, blind. Needless to say I was the first out. I stood on the sidelines and listened to the game play. Then I heard my team captain call me in. Two steps onto the court and I got hit.

"C'mon new girl," I heard someone yell. It was a girl, and she sounded like she was really into the game. I made my way back to the sidelines and waited for the game to end. It took about three minutes.

After the game, I was heading back to the locker room when I heard the girl again.

"Hey wait up!" she walked up to me. I didn't respond. For all I knew she was talking to someone else. Then she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Why the heck weren't you dodging those balls? What are you-"

"Blind?" I cut her off. Then, looking at where I assumed she was, I said, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am." A moment of silence.

"I- uh- I didn't know. Why were you playing dodge ball if you're blind? I mean, the teachers would've let you, you know, not play," she said. I noted the complete change in her tone.

"Whatever," I said, not really wanting to continue the situation. I continued to the locker room and changed back into my normal clothes. A green tank top with a brown mini-jacket and matching brown cargo pants. My shoes were forest green sneakers. Well, at least, that's what my mom told me…anyway, I read my Braille schedule and eventually found my way to my next class. You know, you'd think that a blind kid wouldn't have to walk around the school and find classrooms. It makes a whole lot more sense to just have the teachers go to where they're needed. But oh well. I found my next class due to my superior ninja skills. It was English. Definitely not my favorite subject. I found a seat and got my stuff out. Then I heard someone sit down next to me.

"Hey there," it was a guy.

"Hi," I replied, not really paying much attention.

"So, you new?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Aaron. Aaron McAir."

"I'm sure you are," I said, not even looking in his supposed direction.

"Right," he said. For some reason he sounded disappointed. What, was I supposed to throw myself on top of him saying 'where have you been all my life?'. Not likely. The bell rang, and the teacher came in, talking up a storm about adjectives and adverbs. I wasn't really paying attention. I had become enthralled by a tangly thingy that I found in my bag. I didn't listen until the teacher told us to pick partners and work on the worksheet. I felt the rush of air as a flock of girls practically sprinted to the guy next to me.

"Aaron! Wanna be my partner?"

"No! Be MY partner!"

"I was here first!"

And on and on it went until Aaron said, "Actually, I've already got a partner." You know, it's really weird, but I felt eyes staring hate-rays into me. What'd I do? It's not like I killed their ponies or anything. The girls left, grumbling and mumbling about a 'stupid new girl.' Oh crap. I heard Aaron getting his book out.

"So, partner, what do you wanna work on first?" he said.

"Listen, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I really don't want a partner. I'll just do this when I get home." Then the teacher piped up "The worksheet's due at the end of class!"

"So what do you wanna work on first?" Aaron repeated. I sighed and looked over where he was sitting.

"Thing is, I can't really do the assignment on account of I can't really see," I brushed my bangs aside slightly to let him catch a glimpse of my silver, non-working eyes.

"Oh," he said. "Then I'll read out loud."


End file.
